Pecαdos Cαpitαles
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: Los pecados capitales son aquellos de los cuales se desprenden otros pecados. Por eso hay que aprender a detectar estas tendencias en el corazón. Pero al parecer para ambos, eso no es algo del otro mundo ni que sea tan irrelevante. Al parecer ellos dos serian capaz de disfrutarlos como si fueran unos verdaderos pecadores. Ranking T o M por posible Lemon. Capitulo # 3: "Avaricia".
1. Lujuria

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Los pecados capitales son aquellos de los cuales se desprenden otros pecados. Por eso hay que aprender a detectar estas tendencias en el corazón y examinar sobre estos pecados. Pero al parecer para ambos, eso no es algo del otro mundo ni que sea tan irrelevante. Al parecer ellos personas serian capaz de disfrutarlos._

* * *

_-_ __**Pecados Capitales **___-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

_**A**dvertencia__: Escenas Lime/Lemon._

**I**

**| _ Lujuria _ |**

_La __**Lujuria** __es el pecado ocasionado por la excesiva presencia de pensamientos de tipo sexual, además supone pensamientos posesivos hacia otra persona._

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

**R**ealmente no sabía qué hacer en esta situación. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Se estaba mirando en el espejo, viendo aquel traje de camarera que traía puesto, pero lo as vergonzoso con orejas de Neko y hasta cola.

¡Ese Fullbuster se había pasado! ¡Maldito Lujurioso!

¿Y porque se menciona aquí a Gray Fullbuster? Pues eso es muy fácil de relatar. Aprovechando la situación "obligo" a la chica a vestirse con aquel lindo, tierno vestido negro y para darle más emoción pues le agrego aquellas orejas negras al igual que la cola.

— ¡G-Gray-sama! — ella se sonrojo violentamente buscando al Fullbuster, que estaba en alguna parte de su habitación.

Aprovechando que el Gremio estaba de Fiesta a lo grande, Gray pudo entrar sin problemas a Fairy Hills para llevar a cabo su "plan".

— ¡Es usted un verdadero pervertido! — dijo en voz alta y completamente avergonzada por vestirse así. — ¡L-Lo tenía bien planeado! ¡Tener preparado un disfraz así!

— Pero aun así te lo pusiste ¿no? — la voz de Gray se escucho en el baño y este cuando salió, estaba vestido a excepción de su camisa mostrando su torso musculoso que le arranco una buena sonrojada a la pobre Loxar. — No es así ¿Juvia? — la miro con algo de sorna y levemente sonrojado mirándola de pies a cabeza sin perder ni un detalle de la hermosa chica que estaba frente a él.

Juvia traía puesto un vestido negro de camarera que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla, medias negras que llegaban a sus muslos acompañados de unos zapatos del mismo color. Su cabello totalmente suelto y con hermosa ondulación en las puntas, teniendo encima las orejas de gato y la cola tras de ella.

— No creí que fueras una pervertida _Juvia-chan_. — dio una risita para recargarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Quién es el pervertido aquí? — dijo la chica abrazándose a sí misma y sin mirarlo.

Gray por su parte se sentó en la cama de la joven para señalarle con dedo que la quería junto a él, cosa que Juvia no dudo en hacer. Se sentó junto a él y recibió una linda caricia en su cabeza como si realmente de un gato de tratara.

— Gray-sama. — olvido por un momento su "enfado" hacia el sonriéndole.

De un movimiento rápido, se coloco encima de ella haciéndola sonrojar. — Trata de decir "Nya". Quiero escucharte. — le sonrio acariciando su mejilla y depositando un dulce beso en ella.

_G-Gray-sama se ve tan irresistible hoy ¡Juvia contrólate y trata de, de…!_

— N-Nya. — lo dijo de la manera más adorable posible para ver qué pasaba. — ¿Nya? — dijo de nuevo al ver que no había respuesta.

— Te ves tan adorable. — dijo el alquimista con aquella sonrisa lujuriosa. — Tan adorable Juvia-chan.

Juvia no soporto tanta tensión y se separo del joven para levantarse. — B-Basta, esto no está bien, Juvia se irá a dar una vuelta. — se dirigió a la entrada del cuarto, pero aquella voz la detuvo.

— ¿Piensas irte vestida así? — la voz del Fullbuster sonó con algo de molestia.

Juvia sintió los brazos de Gray abrazándola por detrás y se congelo completamente. — ¿Gray-sama?

— No dejare que nadie que no sea yo te vea vestida así. — Gray se atrevió a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja sensualmente arrancándole un suspiro a la joven Loxar.

— G-Gray-sama espere…

— Tranquila… — la cargo y se sentó con ella en su regazo para comenzar a besarla de una manera apasionada y única para pasar a lamer su delicado y cremoso cuello. — J-Juvia esta… — gimió al sentir las manos del Fullbuster encima de sus pechos acariciándolos sutilmente arrancándole suspiros que al parecer poco a poco irán aumentando.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Gray se detuvo y miro la cara sonrojada de la maga de agua. — ¿Quieres parar?

— ¿Eh? No, es solo que… Juvia… — agacho la mirada apenada. — Es la... primera vez de Juvia. — se cubrió los ojos de una manera adorable cautivando al alquimista de cabellos negros.

— Descuida. Seré dulce y _lujurioso_ contigo.

— ¡L-Lujurioso! — exclamo asustada y dio un grito al sentir una de esas poderosas manos bajo su falta tocando tal punto especial provocando un gemido que salió de sus labios que estaban cerca del odio del mago de hielo.

— Yo te amo Juvia y por eso quiero hacerte sentir como una mujer, la única mujer para mi.

— G-Gray-sama. — se quedo impresionada por tales palabras, pero se sintió feliz al saber que Gray la había elegido, al fin. La esperar valió totalmente la pena.

La abrazo mientras con sus dientes fue desabrochando un pequeño botón que había en el pecho de ella mostrando aquel atrevido escote para seguir con su boca quitar esos restos de tela que estorbaban en su camino.

— ¡N-No! —dijo débilmente la chica al como su pecho era siendo devorado por su amado. Se dio cuenta que algo duro comenzaba a sintiese debajo de ella, tanto Gray como ella notaron.

— G-Gray-sama, ya esta… — esas palabras le dieron a entender algo.

La tomo de la cadera y comenzó a frotarla suavemente sobre él con el fin de que sus intimidades se rozaran aun con la fricción de la tela, logrando que ambos suspiraran en los labios del otro por la exquisita sensación.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme? — le dijo con aquella Lujuria pintada en toda su cara, mientras la chica no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

Con lentitud y con toda la pena del mundo se deshizo de los pantalones negros del Fullbuster y sonrojarse al ver algo abultado entre los bóxer de Gray, con su mano lo acaricio suavemente mirando la cara de Gray quien retuvo un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras llevaba una mano a los cabellos de la joven.

— No te detengas. — imploro mientras sentía que Juvia cumplía su deseo. — N-No detengas tu mano. — se acerco a ella y la besa diciéndole que no parara.

La ropa poco a poco iba desapareciendo con la consecuencia de que aquellas ambas pieles se tocaran y se rozaban con desesperación. La habitación estaba siendo inundada con los gemidos de ambos.

Dio un grito al sentir los dedos de Gray adentrándose en su ser seguido de un ligero movimiento circular que la enloqueció rápidamente abrazando a Gray que estaba ya encima de ella, gimiendo cerca de sus oídos que excitaban mas de lo normal al mago de hielo alquímico.

— Te gusta. — dijo lamiendo su cuello con suavidad. — ¿Estas así por mi Juvia-chan? — noto lo húmeda que estaba y aumento la intensidad de su movimiento.

— ¡S-Si! — se arqueo contra el reclamando los labios masculinos de él. — G-Gray-sama, J-Juvia te ama.

Sintió que ya estaba preparada para el siguiente paso y se coloco bien encima de ella entre sus piernas mientras sintió el pequeño temblor que se manifestaba en el cuerpo femenino. — Tu cuerpo esta tenso… necesitas relajarte Juvia.

Comenzó a adentrarse en ella mientras la joven Loxar enterraba sus uñas en la espalda desnuda del Fullbuster sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se desgarraba dolorosamente. Aquellos minutos pasaron para que las cosas cambiaran de ser dolorosas a placenteras.

Aquel delicioso vaivén de caderas de volvió un tormento y una adicción momentánea en ambos que no dejaban de dejar salir suspiros de sus bocas, llamándose el uno al otro con desesperación.

— J-Juvia trata de decir el "Nya" que te enseñe…

— N-Nyaaa. Nya… N-Nyaa. — comenzó a gemir Juvia como un Neko, con tal de complacer a su amado Fullbuster.

Sintió una fuerte opresión en su estomago, algo que muy pronto iba a estallar dentro de ella. — ¡Nyaaaa! — dio el grito para que ambos tocaran el cielo y hasta el mismo infierno juntos, para que el joven cayera encima de ella, ambos respirando con dificultad.

Gray le acaricio la mejilla y la miro. — ¿Estás bien? Lamento si fui algo brusco.

— Juvia está feliz. — le sonrio tiernamente dándole un corto beso. — Juvia te ama Gray-sama.

— Gray también te ama _Juvia-sama. — _le sonrio y se acomodo encima de ella de nuevo.

— ¿Gray-sama?

— Juvia-sama ¿lista para la segunda ronda? — la miro con lujuria y con diversión al ver la cara cómicamente espantada de la joven.

— ¡GRAY-SAMA, ERES UN COMPLETO PERVERTIDO!

Al parecer la lujuria no dejara en paz en un buen rato a esos dos pillos. La Lujuria si que te obliga a hacer este tipo de cosas con tal de complacer a las dos personas, siempre habrá alguna que lleva a una objeción, pero al final también cae en las redes de la maldita lujuria.

* * *

_-_ Continuara_-_

_Próximo Pecado Capital: "Gula"_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Nuevo proyecto y más sobre los pecados capitales, inesperadamente se me ocurrió y dije. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tendría de malo? XD**

**Si te gusto, escríbeme un review con tu opinión.**

**Nos veremos pronto.**

**Atte: Maleny.**


	2. Gula

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Los pecados capitales son aquellos de los cuales se desprenden otros pecados. Por eso hay que aprender a detectar estas tendencias en el corazón y examinar sobre estos pecados. Pero al parecer para ambos, eso no es algo del otro mundo ni que sea tan irrelevante. Al parecer ellos personas serian capaz de disfrutarlos._

* * *

_-_ __**Pecados Capitales **___-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

_**A**__dvertencia: Escenas Lime/Lemon._

**II**

**| _ Gula _ |**

_La __**Gula**__ se identifica con la glotonería, el consumo excesivo de comida y bebida o incluso hacia una persona. Marcado por el consumo excesivo de manera irracional o innecesaria._

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

— **G**-Gray-sama… espere por… — un gemido salió de improvisto de sus labios cuando el joven de cabellos negros la embistió suavemente haciéndola suspira. — G-Gray-sama basta.

— Aquí no hay un por favor Juvia. — sonrió el Fullbuster estando encima de ella y besándola con suavidad, como si no quisiera dañarla. La consideraba algo preciado, lo más preciado que la tenia.

Pero aun implorando que se detuviera, la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besar su pálido cuello dándole sensuales mordisco que hacían que volviera a gemir y volverse poco a poco loca.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de la joven, en la cama completamente desnudos y volviéndolo a hacer después de pasadas unas horas.

— Ya basta. — ella lo detuvo un poco haciendo que el cediera esta vez. — Juvia está agotada.

— ¿Enserio? Yo creo que esta vez no te había forzado demasiado.

— Por dios Gray-sama. — la Loxar se sonrojo violentamente. — ¡Los hicimos tres veces en todo el día! — se coloco una almohada encima de su rostro para que el joven no la viera, pero en vez de eso escucho que Gray daba una pequeña carcajada. — ¡¿De qué te ríes?! — se quito la almohada para reclamarle. — ¡Gray-sama…!

El Fullbuster con miedo a ser pillado, cubrió la boca de la chica con su mano y de nuevo dejarla recostada en el colchón. — Silencia tu voz o harás que nos descubran, no estoy seguro si Erza o alguna de las chicas están aquí.

Entrelazo sus manos con las de ella para así volver a entrar nuevamente en ella, mientras que sus labios hacían contacto con los de Juvia para impedir que diera un gemido alto, ella se separo para mirar a Gray fijamente mientras daba una embestida. — G-Gray…

— Me gusta que me nombres así… — allí fue donde aquel ritual volvió a dar inicio.

Juvia se dio cuenta que no podía detenerlo, estaba agotada. Estuvo todo el día encerrada en su habitación con ese apuesto mago de hielo que no la dejo descansar ni un momento.

_Es como si estuviera muy hambriento y sediento de ella…_

Aun a pesar de ser magos, todos tienen un límite y ella no era la excepción. Seguía siendo una humana, había llegado a su límite, pero al parecer Gray no quería entender eso. ¿Cómo es que él no se cansaba?

Pero no lo podía evitar, se sentía tan deseosa que creyó que por esta ocasión, no sería mala idea complacer a su amado y que el hiciera lo mismo por ella.

— Gray-sama. — ella gimió mientras con sus manos sostenía la cabeza del alquimista contra su pecho mientras se arqueaba violentamente.

— Estoy hambriento de ti Juvia. — comenzó a aumentar el vaivén de sus embestidas enloqueciendo mas a Juvia. — Muy… hambriento.

— E-Estas… c-cometiendo G-Gula… ¿lo sabías? — al parecer la peliazul no lograba hablar correctamente, únicamente se aferraba mas a Gray. Cuando comenzó a sentir que algo estaba a punto de venir, dio un pequeño grito. — Gray-sama… ¡mas… mas por favor…!

— J-Juvia…

Gray la beso mientras ella dio un grito ahogado al sentir que llegaba a su clímax, para después sentir como Gray caía encima suyo buscando la manera de recuperar el aliento. Por el momento lo abrazo y le sonrió cuando la miro.

— ¿Ya te cansaste Gray-sama? — le sonrió de nuevo y este le correspondió.

— ¿Y tú? — pregunto él y ella únicamente asintió.

— Desde la segunda vez. — dijo apenada corriendo la mirada. — Gray-sama tuvo la culpa.

— Pero al menos se que no te puedes resistir. — dijo con una mirada picarona, dejándola sin palabras. — Si realmente estabas cansada, entonces hubiese hecho algo más que solo decírmelo con palabras.

— ¡J-Juvia no…!

— Te quiero…

— ¿Eh? — ella se quedo callada. — ¿Qué dijiste? — su sonrojo comenzó a hacerse visible. — Gray-sama repítalo.

— No, ya es tu problema si escuchaste o no. — la abrazo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la maga elemental.

— ¿De nuevo? — pregunto nerviosa y asustada al sentir las manos del Fullbuster acariciar su espalda y pechos.

— Para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta.

— ¡Estas cometiendo Gula! ¡Al tener tanta hambre de Juvia!

— No me interesa.

Gray sonrió picaronamente y la aferro más a su cuerpo, aun faltaba para que anochezca, aun faltaba tiempo para ir al gremio con los demás, así que de nuevo iba a satisfacer a su joven amante de cabellos azules y saciarse de su cuerpo.

Esperando que no haya ningún inconveniente.

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Pecado Capital: "Avaricia"._

* * *

**Nuevo Capitulo, esperando que les guste. Fue un poco el reto con este pecado capital, no sabia que hacer, pero bueno ya saben como es la mente XD.**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**kAeDe-HiMe - Medaka-chan - hushgueass - Yuunpei Dragneel Heartfilia - Izumi xdd y Rirukasabe.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


	3. Avaricia

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Los pecados capitales son aquellos de los cuales se desprenden otros pecados. Por eso hay que aprender a detectar estas tendencias en el corazón y examinar sobre estos pecados. Pero al parecer para ambos, eso no es algo del otro mundo ni que sea tan irrelevante. Al parecer ellos personas serian capaz de disfrutarlos._

* * *

_-_ __**Pecados Capitales **___-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

**III**

**| _ Avaricia_ |**

_La __**Avaricia**__ es un pecado que implica la total orientación del ser hacia la obtención de riquezas materiales –en algunos casos refiriéndose a una persona– para atesorarlas y por supuesto no entra en los planes el compartirlas con los demás o gastarlas._

— **:: — :: — :: — :: —**

**A**brió los ojos tranquilamente observando su cómoda habitación en donde se hospedaba por unos días. Juvia Loxar estaba pasando un tiempo a solas en Hosenka, donde allí podía gozar de las aguas termales y de una de las mejores posadas que había en la ciudad.

Su cuarto era casi parecido una tipo suite por lo grande que era y además tenía un típico toque japonés, e incluso había un baño privado al aire libre para poder disfrutar de la hermosa imagen del manto oscuro repleto de estrellas y la luna llena.

Se levanto de su futon y fue a la mesilla donde allí estaba la comida que le había traído el servicio hace un rato. Se sentía relajada y en paz y que estaba libre de muchos problemas en los que se metía el gremio, las fiestas que estaban siempre al borde de una catástrofe.

— Al menos Juvia descansara de Gray-sama y sus… — se detuvo y se sonrojo al recordar al Fullbuster. — juegos sexuales.

Pero se sentía extraña y sola al no estar con él pelinegro. — ¿Pero en qué piensa Juvia? Debería alegrarse, si Gray-sama hubiera venido entonces lo habríamos hecho como la vez… anterior. — dijo muy apenada. — _Fueron ya chico veces en un día. Nunca creí que Gray-sama fuer un pervertido, pero al menos el… es muy tierno con Juvia._

Dio un chillido y comenzó a tranquilizar su mente con esos pensamientos subidos de tono, vino a relajarse y unos recuerdos de Gray no le arruinarían el día libre. Decidió terminar la comida para así relajarse y leer un libro para matar el tiempo, se recostó para dormir un rato mas antes de ir a tomar un baño.

Pero pasado un rato sintió inmediatamente algo frio sobre ella y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró al Fullbuster besándola estando encima de ella, se separo un poco de ella para mirarla con seriedad y volver a besarla adentrando sus manos entre la Yukata azul que vestía la joven.

— ¿Gray-sama? — dijo apenas la chica al sentir las fuertes manos del alquimista tocando su cuerpo. — ¿Q-Que hace aquí? — pregunto logrando deshacer un poco el agarre.

— Me entere que viniste a Hosenka sola. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? — su argumento parecía mas un regaño hacia ella. — ¿Acaso de casualidad vino el tonto de Lyon? —le recrimino con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. — ¿Quedaste de verte con él?

— ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! — ella se sintió ofendida. Al parecer Gray piensa que ella vino sola como excusa para verse con el joven Vastia.

— ¡Responde! — exclamo este molesto.

— ¡Cállate de una vez! — por primera y posiblemente única vez Juvia le alzo la voz. — ¡Eres un tonto Gray-sama! — con algo de fuerza se libero de él y se levanto para alejarse un poco. — ¡Gray-sama tuvo la culpa en primer lugar!

— ¡No me alces la voz Juvia!

— Gray-sama acepto ser el novio de Juvia ¿no? — esas palabras callaron al chico completamente. — Entonces Gray-sama no debería irse de misiones dejando a Juvia sola.

— Juvia…

—Juvia solo tiene ojos para Gray-sama. Juvia no es capaz de engañarlo. ¡Crees que Juvia se excusaría para verse con otro chico!

— N-No…

— Gray-sama, confíe más en Juvia por favor. Juvia quiere que tengas más confianza hacia ella. — sintió que Gray la abrazo y la cargo haciendo que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas para mejor transporte, Gray camino y deslizo la puerta que conectaba con el baño exterior y entrar ambos en las termas.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio que él estaba sin camisa asustándola un poco. ¿Cuándo él se la quito? El Fullbuster la beso con pasión mientras corría la molesta Yukata dejando al descubierto los hombros de la fémina para acariciarlos y besarlos deleitándose por la suavidad de esa piel de porcelana.

— Gray-sama, a-aquí no. — dijo Juvia entrecortadamente tratando de detenerlo.

— Eres mía Juvia. Tú eres de mi propiedad. — esas palabras a parecer hicieron enfadar a la peliazul.

— ¡Juvia no es ningún objeto! — grito ella enojada.

— No estoy tratando de decir eso. — la interrumpió para tomarla de las mejillas y mirarla. — Eres… lo más preciado que tengo.

— Gray…sama.

— ¿Sabes porque vine a buscarte?

— Juvia no sabe.

— ¡Me incomodaría saber que estas allí mostrando tu cuerpo sin querer a algún hombre pervertido por allí! — exclamo sonrojada por haber sido tan directo.

— ¡¿Q-Que?! — ella se sonrojo completamente.

— Estas aquí en una aguas termales y sabes que hay miles de hombres que se mueren por ver a las mujeres en las termas, así que ponte a pensar eso.

— G-Gray-sama… ¿acaso esta celoso?

— Para nada… únicamente me incomoda el hecho de que… — no termino, porque Juvia lo beso enrollando sus brazos en su cuello. — ¿Juvia?

— Juvia está feliz. — dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo. — Juvia siempre será tuya… Gray-sama.

Gray la abrazo correspondiendo al abrazo de esta, para comenzar a besar su cuello lentamente provocando que la chica diera un gemido al sentir como la mordía suavemente, se separo y ese fue su error porque el alquimista de hielo bajo sus labios hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos haciendo que gritara un poco alto.

_No la pienso compartir con nadie… — pensaba el chico realizando sus "tareas" para complacer a su compañera._

Deshizo completamente la Yukata de la Loxar para dejarlo en algún lugar fuera de las termas para acariciarla más a fondo mientras ella acariciaba con timidez su espalda desnuda.

— G-Gray-sama… deténgase por favor. A-Aquí no…

_Quiero que esta persona… sea completamente mía._

Juvia sintió que el llevo sus manos hacia su centro femenino gimiendo cuando el adentro un dedo suavemente para moverlo mientras besaba su cuello y su mano libre la abrazaba por la cintura.

— Te quiero Juvia. — declaro besándola apasionadamente escuchando con deleite los gemidos de su amante de cabellos celestes.

— J-Juvia también... te quiere… — cerro los ojos al sentir esa presión en su estomago, gritando cuando llego a su primer clímax. Teniendo esas pequeñas convulsiones de placer arqueándose contra el cuerpo del Fullbuster.

La levanto un poco para recostarla en una roca plana y bastante inclinada para admirarla completamente. — _Juvia siempre será mía, nunca la alejare de mí y nunca se la cederé a algún idiota. _

Comenzó a adentrarse al ser de Juvia provocando un gemido en ambos para abrazarse y comenzar a moverse con perfecta sincronía. — _-Quiero siempre tocarla y atesorarla siempre…_

— ¡G-Gray-sama! — la chica sonrojada se abrazo mas a el gimiendo en el oído del joven. — ¡J-Juvia quiere más…!

Gray hizo caso a su pedido para mirarla y sonreírle picaronamente para complacerla como a ella le gustaba. Nadie se la arrebataría de su lado, porque la quería aunque no lo demostrara tan abiertamente, pero estaba decidido en tenerla siempre con él, aunque eso casi se mostraría como algo egoísta de su parte.

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Pecado Capital: "Pereza"_

* * *

Agradecimientos a:

**Rirukasabe - Medaka-chan - hushgueass - Yuunpei Dragneel Heatfilia - kAeDe-HiMe - rita uchiha namikaze y PoliFullbuster.**

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
